Phone Sex
by Asa Nakamura
Summary: AU. When Gajeel the pro wrestler is away on a business trip, Levy gets lonely... LEMON ALERT


Phone Sex Prologue

A/N: Surprise! Asa here, with a new fanfiction! I've really been into FT lately, and decided it was time for a new M-rated GaLe fic!

~DISCLAIMER NO-JUTSU! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL~

* * *

Levy sighed as she flipped onto her back on her mattress. Gajeel had been on a business trip for a week, and Levy was getting... lonely. Her fiancé was currently in Hot Springs, Arkansas, meeting with a fancy producer.

Levy was small. She was innocent, she liked to read, she had a stable, perfectly respectable job. So why in the world would she be dating a wrestler, of all things?! Not to mention the one known as, 'The Iron Menace' or 'Black Steel'. For goodness sake, Levy was the school nurse! Why was she dating such a dangerous man?

Well, to be honest, our little Levy has a dark secret. She liked dangerous. Loved it, in fact. So much so, that in high school she was secretly swooning at the gang of bikers, namely, the pierced leader of the group. The one with long black hair and deep red eyes. The one who managed to make feathers look like and intimidating accessory, for goodness sake! Yes, the cute, shy bookworm had liked the transfer student, 'The Phantom Menace', as he was called back then.

Even when he knocked her aside to get to the lunch line faster, he still made her heart ache at the contact. Unfortunately, without even realizing it, Levy had become his head cheerleader, his club president, his ultimate fan girl.

And you know what? Gajeel also had a deep, very dark secret. He knew about her attraction, he liked it. He liked her. And he was shy.

They each thought the other would never like them. They each thought they kept their feelings hidden. But oh man, were they wrong! All of Fairy Tail High knew about their Shakespearian love-drama, everyone, but each other.

Levy could barely get her nose out of her books, and when she did, she merely listened to what was important, nodded nonchalantly, and metaphorically dived right back into her book.

And, let's face it. Gajeel was just too dense to understand anything.

If only they could see what was right in front of them. If only they could understand each other's feelings, then maybe they could've gotten everything done quicker. Maybe they could've gotten off of everyone else's nerves quicker.

Lucy was annoyed. She was fed up, she was irritated, she was practically every synonym for frustrated you could think of. Don't get her wrong, Lucy loved Levy, they were practically sisters. But she just couldn't take any more of the bluenette's ramblings about 'burgandy irises and a raven-black mane'. I mean, Lucy knew her friend wanted to be an editor, but seriously? How many ways were there to describe black hair and red eyes?!

After a long night of talking during an even longer sleepover, Lucy had had enough. She was going to get them together, and that was that.

Juvia was angry. She was pissed off, steamed up, and outraged. 'That oafish idiot!' She thought as she stared at her silent friend. 'How dare he ignore Juvia as she discussed the love of her life, her precious Gray-sama!'

Juvia glared at the brute, her mouth twisted into an unsightly grimace. His mind was obviously in the clouds, thinking about god knows what, while poor Juvia was stuck here on earthland without anyone to vent her love to. She might as well be talking to an iron wall-

Wait. Was Gajeel... blushing? Juvia froze in her actions as she watched her comrade rest his chin in his hand, leaning against the table. And was that a... hum? Was the Gajeel, delinquent of Fairy High, humming under his breath?!

Juvia's eyes narrowing, not allowing her head to fill with hope. There was no way... Had spring finally come for the iron Gajeel?

For the next few days in school, Juvia tailed him. She was upset that she wasn't able to see her Gray-sama, but sometimes friends were more important than true love.

And boy, did Juvia notice. Due to her keen senses and patented 'Love-Love! Radar', she determined Gajeel had a crush. But on whom she did not yet know.

A week later in the cafeteria, Juvia found her answer. Gajeel entered as she observed from a table. He quickly made his way to a lunch line, lightly pushing a small blue-haired girl out of the way. What was odd, though, was that he looked back at her, blushing, and called out; "Watch where you're going, shrimp!"

Yes, Gajeel did like to give nicknames, but... this was different. Her 'Love-Love! Radar' was going wild, and the radar never lied. Gajeel was in love... with the school's resident bookworm.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! It was super short, but I just wanted to get something up here. I want to hear everyone's opinions, so don't be afraid to get into the pants of the review box! ;3 You know you want to...


End file.
